


Odin's edict

by dab



Series: Edicts and Conflicts [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: But then.., Lucky Anders, M/M, Mitchell to the rescue, No sex for Anders, Poor Anders, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Axl has forbidden Anders from having sex and Anders cannot deal with it. At all. Fortunately, he discovers a loophole.





	Odin's edict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_a_huge_fan_of_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_huge_fan_of_coffee/gifts).



> This is the second prize I've created for the Spring FRE 2019 organized by [GatheringFiKi](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/).  
> This one is for [vennor](https://vennor.tumblr.com/), who requested Britchell and was not opposed to me including smut ;)

“No Anders, I won’t revoke it.” Axl shouted at his older brother. “You deserve this.”

“How do I deserve this? This is fucking torture.” Anders yelled back. He looked particularly disheveled with his open jacket, his tie stuffed in his pocket and his cheeks red from anger at the injustice.

“You’ve been abusing your powers for as long as you’ve had them!” Axl responded, pointing to Anders with his beer.

“Get off your fucking high horse. We’re Gods, man! We don’t bow to the morality of mortals. And you don’t decide what I can and can’t do.”

“Apparently, I do.” Axl said smugly.

“You fuckin’ prick, take it back.”

“Stop!” Olaf said loudly from his place on Ty’s couch. “I’m getting sick of your fighting. I’ve heard this argument a thousand times in the past weeks.” He motioned at his grandsons to sit and calm down. 

Anders cussed at his grandfather but sat down on one of Ty’s kitchen chairs, picking up his beer and drinking deeply to calm his nerves. He knew he needed to stay calm to convince Axl to change his mind about the whole ‘no sex with mortals thing’. They had been having this argument for the better part of four weeks now and it had gotten out of hand. Axl’s rule had been funny the first week or two, but the four weeks after that it had turned into suffering. 

Olaf continued, addressing his older grandson first.

“I understand it’s shit not to be able to have sex, but I thought you said it ‘cleared your mind for other things’?” Olaf asked.

“Yeah, the first week. Then it became annoying and now it’s plain _abuse_.” Anders said with a glare to Axl at the last word. “I’m not made for abstinence!”

“Well, tough. You can just suck it up.” Axl growled back. Anders responded with a few insults and Olaf huffed and gave up, looking at Mike to interfere in his stead. It was Ty who spoke up.

“Just tell him what he needs to do to revoke it, Axl.” Ty sighed. “I don’t feel like being a hosting venue for your and Anders’ fights every few days.” Ty’s workplace had been dubbed ‘neutral ground’ by all of them, meaning all conflicts were generally solved (or fought) there.

“I’ve already told him. I will revoke it once he betters himself and stops treating women like objects.” Axl replied.

“I _have._ ” Anders said in a loud voice, hands thrown up in defeat. “I haven’t slept with anybody for weeks. I haven’t treated anybody like an object because I can’t _touch_ them. How am I to prove anything to you if I can’t _touch_ anyone.” Mike and Axl started sniggering after Anders’ rant and full-out laughing when Anders gave them the finger.

“It’s not funny, assholes.”

“It kinda is.” Mike retorted, still laughing. “Your sexual frustration is showing.”

“He probably hasn’t had to deal with abstinence since he turned 21.” Axl joked.

“I bet if he can finally touch a woman again, he’ll blow his load under a minute.” Olaf said with a grin. They all burst out laughing, except Anders of course.

“You know what? _Fuck_ all of you.” Anders spat and he stormed out the door.

\--

It was a few hours later that found Anders at a bar close to his home. It was a busy Friday night and the bar was packed. However, the two barstools next to his own were never occupied for long. It seemed people recognized he had zero interest in socializing. He was still seething about how his family had treated him. The fuckers. He had tried to let them know he was not coping well at all with his current situation, but they had just laughed in his face.

It had taken Anders a few weeks to notice, but without the constant stream of bed partners, his life was strangely empty. Talking women into his bed had become part of his routine. It fed his ego and sated his high sex drive, something all Gods had in common. Being forced to stop had made him feel alone, insecure and disconnected. He had not felt like this since before he turned 21, when he had been taking care of his younger brothers after having been abandoned by not only his father and mother, but for a time by Mike as well.

At 21, when Bragi had become his constant companion, Anders had flourished. He was never alone anymore and had the power to make life better for himself. He did not necessarily improve the life of others though, he was just not wired for charity. What was the point of doing something if you did not get anything out of it yourself? Besides, nobody ever helped him out of their free will, so why should he?

Of course, having Bragi yapping away in his brain 24/7 had its downsides as well, but nothing that a little blow and some alcohol consumption couldn’t solve. However, there was one disadvantage that was really killing him right now: the total obedience to Odin, Axl’s God. It was utterly ridiculous that _Axl_ got Odin. Unfair as well. And shit. Utter shit. Because it was Axl’s warped sense of morality that caused this whole situation.

His thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice with a heavy Irish accent. 

“You look like you could use a pick-me-up, mate.” A tall, lanky guy with black skinny jeans and a leather jacket sat down at the barstool next to his own. He had his dark hair slicked back and a light stubble adorned his face. His brown eyes were framed by dark eyebrows, which were currently high on his forehead in an open and friendly expression. He was smiling. 

“Already got one.” Anders replied gruffly, moving his drink so the handsome bloke could see. He would definitely go for that, if not for his current predicament.

“Then you could use some company.” The man tried again.

“Not interested.”

The Irishman laughed but settled in anyway, ordering a beer and checking something on his phone.

Anders ignored him and hoped he would take the hint. He did not.

“I just got off my shift at the hospital.” He started. “I’m just a cleaner, not a doctor or anything.”

Anders raised an eyebrow but did not respond. He hoped the guy was talking to somebody else, but when he looked at him from the corner of his eye he saw he was definitely turned towards him. Damn.

“It was a really slow day, only one emergency. I thought I’d grab a beer before going home; nothing like a drink after work, eh?”

Anders shrugged and took another sip.

“I moved here a few months ago. Have you lived here all your life?” Anders didn’t answer, but Irish guy was undeterred. “I guess you have, judging from your accent. I’m finally able to distinguish the New Zealand from the Australian one. Some people get really touchy if you can’t.”

“I’m from Ireland originally, but I’ve lived in England for most of my life.” The man continued. “People can still tell I’m Irish though. I guess if you’ve learned to speak in a certain way as a kid, it doesn’t really change no matter where you live.” He took a sip of his beer and Anders really hoped he had finally understood that Anders did not want to talk.

“When I moved here, I thought..” God, he was dense.

“Stop.” Anders interrupted him. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “ _Stop talking_.” Anders repeated. This time employing Bragi to make sure he would.

“Why?” The man asked. How was he still talking after a direct order from Bragi?

“Because I’m not interested. _Stop talking_.” He repeated.

“I’m just trying to help you by getting your mind off of it. And if you tell me what’s wrong, I might be able to help.” The man said with a frown. _Of course_ this man would be able to resist Bragi’s orders. It was not often he encountered somebody who could shrug off Bragi, but it had happened in the past.

“What are you, some kind of saint? You see somebody suffering and you immediately offer your help?” Anders replied. If he angered him, he would probably leave.

“No definitely not a saint. I just recognized somebody in pain; I know the feeling.” The bloke answered, his frown deepening. He was getting annoyed. Good.

“So you’ve never done this before? Helped somebody who did not ask for it?” Anders pushed.

“Well..”

“Thought so.”

“I’m just being friendly.”

“I don’t need _friendly_.” Anders sneered.

The man huffed in annoyance and returned to his drink. Finally.

Unfortunately, his silence did not last long. He started twirling a beer cap and fidgeting with a coaster until he turned to Anders again, smile in place as if nothing had happened.

“So, what’s your name?” He asked.

“None of your business, _Mother Teresa_.” Anders sniggered at his own joke, which only annoyed the other male more.

“I’m not a fucking saint.” The man replied and his eyes grew dark in anger. Anders was suddenly intrigued. He had always been especially good at reading people and he immediately saw an opening to anger the man even more.

“Ah, so you’re helping complete strangers to forget about your own shitty life decisions. Even better!” Anders exclaimed. The dark-haired man tensed up and it was all Anders needed to see to know he’d been at least partially correct. 

“Fucking hell, you’re so rude! Why can’t you just accept some support. What’s your problem?!”

“I’m correct, though.” Anders stated smugly.

“No you’re not!”

Anders laughed when he saw he had him completely wound up. The man broke their eye-contact and scowled darkly at his beer. Anders couldn’t keep the smile off his face. It felt good to win, especially with words. His brothers always used violence to get people to back off, but he was proud to see he could do it with his voice, even without Bragi.

His mood had improved despite himself. He had not had such an invigorating conversation with anybody for a while. Maybe there was some truth to the man’s words about sharing his problem. He looked at the guy’s form, hunched over his drink, dark look still on his face. However, he had not left his seat next to Anders, so he still seemed strangely invested. Perhaps it was not such a bad idea to share his predicament with somebody outside his family.

Unfortunately, he could not tell the truth without talking about the existence of Gods and their vessels. He considered it for a few seconds before deciding that tonight, at 2am in a seedy bar, this dark stranger would be the first mortal to hear about the Gods living among them. And the shitty problems that accompanied that. Who the fuck cared if it got him in trouble, he was already in trouble. He ordered another round for the two of them, earning him a grunt in thanks from the brunet.

“I’ll tell you my problem.” Anders stated as they received their drinks.

“You will?” The man turned to him, dark eyebrows raised.

“Yes, so you should feel special.” Anders took a sip before starting. The Irishman turned to him again and leaned forward, a small smile on his face. Anders contemplated how he should start. The direct approach was probably best.

“Okay, so my brother is Odin. You know Odin?” The smile disappeared off the man’s face and was replaced with a wary look.

“Isn’t that some sort of warrior God?”

“Yeah kind of. He’s all kinds of things, but most importantly for me, he’s the leader of the Norse Gods.” He waited for the man’s slow nod before he continued.

“Since I am Bragi, God of poetry – nice to meet you – and my little brother is Odin, lord of Gods and complete asshat, _he_ is able to tell _me_ what, and more importantly, what _not_ to do.”

The man’s face now showed complete confusion.

“So your name is Bragi?”

“Yes and no. I am Anders, human vessel to Bragi. Keep up please.” Anders said after he took another sip. The man signaled for him to continue.

“So Axl, my little brother,”

“Who’s Odin.” The man added, unsure.

“Yes, who’s Odin’s _vessel_ , he caught me in a somewhat compromising position.” Anders did not really want to elaborate since he hardly remembered it. He only remembered doing blow in the bathroom and Axl’s shouting and knife-wielding. Weird shit.

“How compromising?” The man interrupted with a grin. Anders ignored his question.

“And Axl, who is apparently the fucking chivalry police, thinks I treat women so badly that he _forbid me to fuck them_.” Anders ranted. There was a two second silence before the bloke threw his head back and _laughed_. Asshole.

Anders stopped speaking and glared at the table.

“Are you being serious?” The man said after gauging Anders’ reaction.

“Of course I’m serious.” Anders shot back. “Do you think I could come up with something so _stupid_ on my own?”

“So that’s your problem?” The man said, still sniggering a little bit. “Your little brother told you not to have sex?”

“Not my little brother. _Odin_! And he commanded it. I cannot disobey. I can’t even touch women if I have the intention of ploughing them. So I haven’t touched anyone in _weeks_.” It was pathetic.

“Mate, you’ve got issues.” The man said, still chuckling. He clearly did not believe him.

“I know I’ve got issues and it’s all Axl’s fault!”

“Riiiiight..”

They were quiet for a little bit, both men contemplating the weird situation they found themselves in. Anders realized he probably should not have told him, but what’s done was done.

“You know what I think?” The dark-haired man said after taking another sip.

Anders raised one shoulder.

“Performance issues.” The man stated. Anders felt his face go scarlet and he turned to the man so fast he launched an ashtray to the floor with his elbow. But the wanker was apparently not finished.

“You can’t get it up and now you’re making up some story, which you actually believe yourself, to give yourself an excuse why you can’t get a hard-on. I’ve seen it before.”

Anders had not resorted to violence very often in his life, but he was _this_ close to punching the fucker square in the jaw.

“ _Fuck_ you.” He said instead. He collected his drink, hopped off the bar stool and pushed himself through the crowd to the other side of the bar. He looked down so he couldn’t see who he touched and focused on his anger. That was the only way he could touch people to push them aside. So fucking inconvenient. He Bragi’d a couple to take their conversation elsewhere and sat himself down at their table, by himself. Again.

He glared at the man, whose dark hair was still visible across the room. How dare he suggest he couldn’t get it up. The problem nowadays was that he couldn’t get it down. Well, that had always been the case, but it had never been a problem before. A regular lay could solve any issue.

He felt miserable again and completely humiliated on top of it. He’d thought they had a nice understanding going on, but the man was clearly taking the piss. Anders sighed deeply. And who could blame him? It was a stretch to expect somebody to believe he was a vessel for a Norse God, let alone explain the additional shitty family dynamics thrown in the mix.

He was contemplating another drink when he saw the idiot coming towards him, two drinks in hand and a huge grin on his face. Clearly a peace offering. He started speaking before Anders had a chance to tell him to fuck off.

“What about men?” He said as he sat down on the seat next to Anders.

“What about men?” Anders shot back defensively.

“Well, if you can’t fuck women, why not fuck men.” The man said in a manner-of-fact way. He was clearly proud that he’d thought of that.

“You really think I haven’t tried? It was the first thing I did after I found out I couldn’t touch women. But it’s not about their gender, it’s about their status as _mortals_.” The man raised an eyebrow. “You know, non-humans.” Anders explained.

The Irishman coughed pointedly. “Well, that dwindles the potential lover pool down significantly, huh.”

“You’re _finally_ catching on. It’s either one of my brothers, _Loki_ , or one of the Goddesses. I mean desperate times and all that, but I’d rather.. not.” Anders did not mention that _somehow_ his situation was known to the Goddesses and they had banded together and now had a strict don’t-fuck-Anders policy in place until Axl lifted the ban.

“Okay, okay, say I believe you.” The man finally said. “What happens when you touch people? They just shove off? Or slap you? Or maybe they’re suddenly completely turned off?” The man was having way too much fun with this.

“Ha-ha, very funny. They don’t do anything. I just physically cannot touch anybody that I want to fuck.” It was difficult to explain. “It’s like there’s a force field around them that I can’t go through..” Anders trailed off. He was aware how idiotic it sounded. 

“Prove it.”

Anders rolled his eyes, but complied. He made a show of tugging up his sleeves and slowly reached a hand towards the man’s cheek for added effect. Then it happened. He felt skin, for the first time in _weeks_. Skin and stubble, slightly cooler than he had expected, but who cared. He was _touching_ somebody. He shuddered and pressed his entire palm against the man’s face, his fingers reached the man’s ear and his thumb stroked his cheekbone. It was glorious.

“See? I was right, you _can_ touch people. You’re full of shit.” The man said triumphantly, and oh God his stubble scratched Anders’ hand when he talked. He had to close his eyes to process the sensations. The man’s smile faltered when he saw the look of wonder on Anders’ face.

“How is this possible?” Anders said in awe. He looked up at the man’s eyes, trying to find out what was special about him.

“Maybe you’re ‘cured’?” He joked lightly.

Perhaps he was right. Maybe Odin’s command only lasted for a specified amount of time. This could be the exact moment its effects wore off. Or Axl had taken pity on him.

Whatever it was, he needed to find out. Now. He reluctantly let go of the man’s face, who let out a breath of air when he did, and walked to the bar. It was crowded with people wanting to order another drink so it was the best place to inconspicuously try to touch somebody without looking like a freak.

He found a particularly beautiful girl of about 25 and he could instantly imagine her in his bed, naked and writhing and wet. He tried to brush past her, seemingly to reach the bar, but was stopped by the invisible barrier again. Nothing. _Fuck_.

The Irish bloke had followed him and was witnessing it firsthand.

“You’re fucking with me.” He whispered in Anders’ ear, trying not to be overheard with so many people around. Anders shuddered at the feeling of lips against the shell of his ear.

“No I’m not.” He hissed back.

“Yeah you are. You’re just pretending you can’t touch her. Like mime.” He accused.

“Why the fuck would I do that?!” Anders whispered back harshly. “You try. Make my hand touch her.”

The man grabbed his hand immediately – oh shit, his skin felt like a thousand sensations at once – and brought it over to the girl. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not make Anders touch her.  


“What? How?” He said with a bewildered look on his face.

“Told you.” Anders said. He was a little out of breath, because the man had put his leg against Anders’ leg when he braced himself in his attempt to make Anders’ hand move closer to the girl.

“Maybe it only works on guys.” He tried and he bodily moved Anders towards a good-looking guy in his 30s. But again, nothing. The Irishman growled in frustration when he realized he really could not make Anders touch anybody other than himself. 

They went back to their table. The dark male had clearly not expected that Anders was speaking the truth. His eyes were wide and he kept looking between Anders and his own hands.

“So it’s just you.” Anders concluded. The man did not respond, but Anders continued.

“That brings us to the obvious question: Are you a God?”

The man laughed bitterly. “No, not a God.”

“But you’re not mortal.” Anders stated with narrowed eyes.

“What makes you say that.” The man said, his eyes shifted and he started bouncing his leg. He was clearly uncomfortable.

“Odin commanded ‘no more sex with mortals’. So you’re not mortal.” Anders explained with a calm voice. He did not feel calm, though. His heart was hammering in his chest. What the hell was this man? But more importantly: How fast could he get him to touch his dick?

“Maybe you are able touch me because you don’t have the intention to fuck me?” The man was clearly trying to look for a way out now that the tables were turned. Anders’ eyes darkened. He pulled the man forward by his shirt so he could talk directly into his ear.

“Oh, I definitely do.” He immediately attached his lips to the man’s throat. His quick intake of breath spoke of his surprise at Anders’ move. The choked off sound that followed indicated his enjoyment.

“What’s your name?” Anders whispered into his neck, biting down softly. He needed to know his name if he was going to moan it later.

“Mitchell.” Came the breathy reply.

“ _Saint Mitchell_.” Anders joked between the kisses he placed down Mitchell’s neck.

“I’ll show you just how much of a saint I am.” Mitchell growled. He grabbed the base of Anders’ skull in one hand and pulled him off his neck. Anders stared into the man’s eyes, which had darkened considerably, and produced a breathy moan when Mitchell’s lips descended on his own.

Anders closed his eyes at the onslaught of sensations. Mitchell’s lips were soft and moist and the probing tongue was slightly colder than he expected, causing his body to shudder in pleasure. His dick was immediately rock hard and ready to go.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, which was enough time for Anders’ hands to move from Mitchell’s neck to his hair, from his hair to his back and slowly down to pull his shirt from his jeans. Mitchell kissed to the side of Anders’ mouth then, and along his jaw towards his ear.

“Let’s take this somewhere else, yeah?” Mitchell suggested, his voice like gravel.

Anders had just managed to reach the skin of Mitchell’s back and was unwilling to let go now. But Mitchell made an excellent point when he described what they could do if they had a little more privacy and weren’t seated next to each other but on top of each other.

They left immediately.

Even though Anders lived fairly close, they ended up against the side of a building between his house and the pub. There was nobody around and Anders could not wait another minute.

“You’re eager.” Mitchell remarked as he was pushed against the wall, their bodies aligned.

Anders reconnected their lips in answer. He had intended to grind his dick against Mitchell’s, but..

“You’re too fucking tall.” Anders complained against Mitchell’s lips. The Irishman chuckled.

“Let me help you out.” He replied and he wedged his thigh between Anders’ legs. He was rewarded with a moan when Anders immediately started a slow grind against it.

“Better?” Mitchell asked. Anders looked up and saw Mitchell looking at him with a strange combination of fondness and lust. Anders nodded and cleared his throat, which felt too tight.

“Do you want me to get you off now? Or you want to fuck at your apartment?” Mitchell asked. He was slowly running his hands from Anders’ shoulders to his ass, squeezing and pressing Anders’ dick more firmly into his own leg, before he went back up again. Anders was incoherent.

“Both.” Anders replied when prompted again. “Both and more after. Cancel work for the next two days at least.”

Mitchell threw his head back and laughed.

“Let’s just ease you into it then and start with this.” He pushed Anders slightly back so he could reach the buttons of his slacks. He opened them one by one and Anders could not stop the moan that was forced from his throat when Mitchell’s hand enclosed around his clothed cock. He felt ready to explode.

“I think this might be over embarrassingly quick.” Anders choked out. He buried his face in Mitchell’s chest when Mitchell moved his underwear aside and grabbed his cock, starting a slow stroke.

“I’ve dealt with abstinence before. I know what it’s like. Let me take care of you.” Mitchell whispered as he rested his head atop the God’s.

It felt strangely intimate and completely overwhelming to Anders. One of Mitchell’s hands kept moving over his back and ass, into his now opened slacks, while the other was confidently stroking his cock. But it was his head resting atop Anders, his mouth whispering encouragements and filthy promises that truly hit him to his core.

Anders felt like sobbing when his orgasm finally hit him, only a handful of minutes later. It was with Mitchell’s name on his lips and Mitchell’s hand around his cock and Mitchell’s skin under his hands.

It took him awhile to come down. He was aided by Mitchell, who was still treating him sweetly, buttoning his slacks, and who simultaneously set his loins on fire by licking Anders’ spunk off his own hand.

By the time Mitchell’s hand was clean, Anders dick was stirring again. Mitchell noticed immediately.

“Jesus, you’re almost good to go again, aren’t ya?” he teased with a heated look.

“It’s a God thing.” Anders explained. “High sex-drive and all that.”

“So you weren’t kidding when you told me to take some time off of work.”

“Nope. You’re staying in my bed for at least two days.”

“But I’ll miss my favorite TV show.” Mitchell said with a fake pout.

“Then we’ll fuck in front of the TV.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Mitchell grinned and Anders’ heart fluttered.

\--

Ty and Olaf had felt bad ever since Anders had stormed out of Ty’s place yesterday evening. They both knew he was feeling like shit because of Axl’s command, but they were unable to change Axl’s mind. So they did the next best thing. They bought some booze and snacks, picked up Axl (“Why the fuck do I have to go?” – “Because it’s your fault he’s lacking company.”), called Mike to invite him as well, and made their way to Anders’ apartment building to have an impromptu party to cheer up their miserable family member.

“Is he even at home?” Axl grumbled when they parked the van.

“If he’s not we have a key, we can surprise him when he returns. You carry these.” Ty said while he gathered the bottles of alcohol and dumped them on Axl’s lap. 

“We can start on the food though, right?” Olaf asked, one eye on the pizza’s they’d brought.

Ty just rolled his eyes, his hands laden with bags of food.

Olaf pressed the doorbell a few times, but the speaker remained silent for several minutes.

“He’s not picking up his phone.” Ty said after it went to voicemail for the second time. “We should just go in.”

“He’s probably sulking.” Axl joked. Olaf laughed lightly and pushed open the glass door after Ty unlocked it. They made their way to the correct apartment and fully expected either an annoyed Anders or an absent one. 

But Anders was neither.

The smell of sex immediately assaulted their noses when they opened the door to the apartment. They had walked into some kind of love nest. The furniture was pushed aside and Anders’ mattress with a mess of blankets and pillows took up the floor space where the coffee table used to be. The TV was on, showing some nonsensical program on high volume, and the lights were dimmed. There was half-eaten food, empty bottles, condoms, lube and clothes scattered everywhere they looked.

Anders was lying in the middle of the mattress on his back, naked, with his legs clamped around the hips of a dark-haired… male? The sound of their bodies slapping together was loud, but did not mask the wrecked voice of the man on top of Anders.

“I told you bottoming is just as good.”

Anders’ response was a gurgle that sounded suspiciously like ‘harder’.

The man laughed loudly and hitched one of Anders’ legs over his shoulder, to which Anders responded with an enthusiastic moan. 

“Holy shit.” Axl finally said from their position in the doorway after he had taken in the scene. Two of the bottles slipped from his fingers, shattering on the floor.

The sound alerted Anders and his companion to their audience. The dark-haired man turned his head and let out a high-pitched yelp when he spotted the three men in the doorway. He quickly grabbed for the nearest blanket to pull over himself and Anders, hiding most of their bodies.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Anders shouted, and “Don’t you dare pull out, Mitchell.” He added to the man.

“I’m not doing this in front of them!” Mitchell argued. But Anders must have clamped his legs around Mitchell’s hips because the man tried to move away but gave up after a brief struggle. He buried his face in Anders’ neck in embarrassment.

“We were just..” Ty started, but was interrupted by Axl and Olaf who started speaking simultaneously.

“How are you able to touch him?"  


“You’re gay?!”

“Not gay, _flexible_. And he’s not a mortal.” Anders responded, waving his hand at Mitchell. “Now kindly fuck off. We’re busy. I’ll call you in a few days.”

None of them wanted to stick around and they shuffled out the door, careful not to step on the broken glass of the bottles Axl had dropped. Mike appeared just as Ty reached for the door to close it again. Mike spotted the spilled booze, the mess in Anders’ apartment and his blond brother giving a filthy kiss to a disheveled man who was moving on top of him. His lip curled up in disgust.

“God, you’re all class, aren’t you Anders.” He sneered, his hand on the door to keep Ty from closing it. But the only response he got was a raised middle-finger from Anders and a “Get the fuck out!” from his bed partner.

Ty quickly closed the door. An awkward silence descended on the three brothers and their grandfather as they stood in the hallway.

“Well,” Olaf said as he opened one of the pizza boxes, “at least we won’t have to deal with a grumpy, sex-starved Anders anymore.”

“Drinks at my place to help us forget everything we saw in there?” Ty proposed. He was met with enthusiastic nods.

They were spurred into motion when they heard a loud moan and a “ _fuck, Anders_ ”. The first shots were taken before they even got into the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed it!  
> You can find me on tumblr: [alwaysfarawayeyes](https://alwaysfarawayeyes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
